Gallant Old Engine (episode)
Gallant Old Engine, is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Splish Splash Splosh in 1996. Plot Duncan is grumbling about being overworked, not being polished and passengers. Skarloey, dismayed by Duncan's stubbornness, tells Duncan and Peter Sam the story of the time Rheneas single-handedly ran the Skarloey Railway when they were facing hard times. Skarloey had been feeling sick, so Rheneas did his work for him. Then, one miserable day, Rheneas was puffing home with a full train, including passengers in the brake van, when his valve gear on one side jammed. Rheneas felt sore, but managed to get home safely. The passengers thanked Rheneas and promised to tell their friends what a fine railway it is. Duncan sees the error of his ways and apologises and agrees that passengers can be important after all. The next day, Rheneas returns and a big celebration is held from engines large and small. However, Rheneas feels happiest now that he is back with his old friend, Skarloey. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Jeremiah Jobling (not named) * Edward (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Sodor Castle * Skarloey * Hawin Doorey * Rheneas Bridge * Arlesdale * Glennock (deleted scene) * Rheneas Viaduct (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. * This is the 100th episode to air in Japan. * On PBS Kids Sprout airings, this episode has stereo audio while the US VHS and DVD releases have mono audio. * Not counting the stock footage cameo in Harold and the Flying Horse or portrait cameos, this is Duke's last appearance to date. Goofs * Rheneas is wearing Smudger's sad face when he passes Skarloey in the first part of the flash-back. Also, he and Skarloey are on Duke's old line. * Throughout all of the field scenes, a wire is visible under Rheneas and one of his coaches. * Henry and Sir Handel look grumpy when Edward puffs in with Rheneas. * When Rheneas is on the causeway, he has Duke's whistle sound. * Sir Handel has Rheneas' whistle sound. * When Rheneas arrives at Skarloey Station, his eyes abruptly change position, indicating a film cut. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. * In the UK narration, the engines start whistling long before the narrator says they do. * Gordon's buffer is crooked in one scene. * When the passengers begin thanking Rheneas, Jem Cole is standing alone. Then in the next scene, he is standing with the Refreshment Lady amongst others. * In a deleted scene of Rheneas, Skarloey and Duncan at the Sheds, Rheneas is wearing one of Sir Handel's face masks. * On the US Digital Download release, the Thomas theme song is heard in the left audio channel when Skarloey talks about how he and Rheneas had to keep the trains running. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Duncan (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:GallantOldEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:GallantOldEnginetitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:GallantOldEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GallantOldEngineNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:GallantOldEngineWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:GallantOldEngineSpanishtitlecard.JPG|Spanish title card File:GallantOldEngineFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish title card File:GallantOldEngineJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:GallantOldEngine2.png|Duncan File:GallantOldEngine8.png|Skarloey and Duncan File:GallantOldEngine30.png File:GallantOldEngine16.png|Skarloey File:GallantOldEngine17.png|Peter Sam File:GallantOldEngine18.png File:GallantOldEngine15.png File:GallantOldEngine19.png File:GallantOldEngine20.png|Rheneas with Smudger's face File:GallantOldEngine21.png File:GallantOldEngine22.png File:GallantOldEngine6.png File:GallantOldEngine24.png File:GallantOldEngine25.png File:GallantOldEngine26.png File:GallantOldEngine27.png|Peter Sam, Skarloey and Duncan File:GallantOldEngine28.png File:GallantOldEngine31.png File:GallantOldEngine32.png File:GallantOldEngine4.png File:GallantOldEngine33.png File:GallantOldEngine34.png File:GallantOldEngine35.png File:GallantOldEngine36.png File:GallantOldEngine37.png|Rheneas' driver File:GallantOldEngine38.png File:GallantOldEngine59.png File:GallantOldEngine39.png File:GallantOldEngine40.png File:GallantOldEngine41.png File:GallantOldEngine60.png File:GallantOldEngine61.png File:GallantOldEngine62.png File:GallantOldEngine42.png File:GallantOldEngine43.png File:GallantOldEngine44.png File:GallantOldEngine45.png File:GallantOldEngine12.png File:GallantOldEngine14.png|Jem Cole, the Refreshment Lady and Jeremiah Jobling amongst the passengers File:GallantOldEngine46.png File:GallantOldEngine47.png File:GallantOldEngine48.png File:GallantOldEngine49.png File:GallantOldEngine50.png File:GallantOldEngine1.png File:GallantOldEngine51.png File:GallantOldEngine52.png File:GallantOldEngine53.png|Thomas, James, and Percy File:GallantOldEngine7.png|Sir Handel and Duncan File:GallantOldEngine3.png|Gordon, Henry and Edward File:GallantOldEngine5.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:GallantOldEngine54.png File:TobyAndTheFlood1.png|An extended scene with less fog. Seen in "Toby and the Flood" TheIslandSong6.png|Deleted scene File:GallantOldEngine57.jpg|Deleted scene File:GallantOldEngine58.jpg|Deleted scene File:GallantOldEngine55.png|Deleted scene (Rheneas has Sir Handel's face mask) File:GallantOldEngine10.png File:GallantOldEngine23.png File:GallantOldEngine11.jpg|Deleted scene File:GallantOldEngine13.png File:GallantOldEngine63.png File:GallantOldEngine64.png File:GallantOldEngine65.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuncan.png|Book File:Duncan2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book Episode File:Gallant Old Engine-British Narration|UK Narration File:Gallant Old Engine-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video